First impressions
by lttlelola
Summary: suck at summarys at least for this story, either way its mystic force, and it will hint at slash.


First Impressions

Authors note- YES!I'm the first to post a Mystic Force fic! For those who didn't watch the premier, I suggest you do, I'm not usually one to sing praises for a season after the first episode (I hated most of the first episodes of seasons after mighty morphin) but this season is going to be great! I made a comment that this is going to be one of the best seasons of Power Rangers made… after the first ten minutes! Okay I'm babbling now so on with the story.

**Sadly I don't own them cause if I did it'd be fairly obvious of the pairing on the show, including on screen kisses. Oh yeah this IS slash. You don't like it? Don't read it. **

**Okay, since there has only been one episode, the characters aren't really established so I'll stay from actual dialog for a while. I hope I did justice to the greatness that is anticipated. **

**I really don't know the characters as I said earlier, this story is Nick and Xander, with Veda's observation of the two in the end. She seemed really observant. More so than her sister. **

Nick sees Xander 

Nick was trying to fix his motorcycle, when a large crowd gathered around an old man asking for help. Nick heard what the old man had said but was to absorbed in watching a brown haired guy in front of him. Strong shoulders well-muscled arms, hell of a backside. If he was going to stay in BriarWood he'd be in a load of trouble.

**Vaguely, Nick registered the man had stopped talking. Noticing no one else had volunteered to help the old man, Nick said he would, making the brown haired guy turn around and stare at him in disbelief. Oh yeah, the front was _definitely_ as good as the back. If Nick stayed, he was definitely in trouble.**

**Xander (after Nick had returned to help them) **

**Xander's first impression of Nick was that he was crazy. _No one _went into the forest. **

**Later, much later in fact, Xander realized that not only was this guy a fool, but he was a brave one as well. Nick who had not believed in magic, and refused his ranger powers (idiot) had come back to save them. Xander was surprised. The guy on the motorcycle wasn't entirely a jerk, plus he looked REALLY good in red spandex! That was a plus, at least it was for Xander. Mainly, because the guy was cute, but also because he wouldn't be the only guy on the team. Sure he had Chip, but the guy was weird, and annoying. Nick on the other hand, was hot with a capital H-O-T, and unless he was wrong, gay. **

**When they were listening to the old man ask for help, Xander had felt like someone was watching him, and when he'd turned around, the only one there was Nick. Xander liked him immediately. The guy was gorgeous! And he had a motorcycle. Xander could think of a ton of things to do on that bike. The least of which was ride it.**

**Veda- punk, a twin, pink ranger, and…observant.**

Veda sighed; she wasn't clueless to the fact that Xander was gay, although it had never been said out loud. And this new guy? Totally gay, she'd seen him stare at Xander when he'd arrived to help. She wondered how long it would take those two to admit. Veda asked Nick to help clean up the music shop where she, her sister, chip, and Xander all worked. She didn't expect him to, but also hadn't expected him to give them the idea to use their morphers to clean by saying, "you have to ask yourself, do you believe in magic?"

**Veda smiled when a customer walked in and oddly enough wanted Nick to help her. It took no effort at all to convince her boss to hire him. Now he'd have to be around Xander all the time. With school, fighting evil and working together, there'd be little free time apart for the group. It was only a matter a time before one of them, admitted it, jumped the other, or quit.**

**Her sister had told her about what Nick had said about not staying in one place long enough to have any friends. She knew Nick hadn't believed in the power of magic at first, but he did now. Would the same also be said for love? Because Veda could tell as far a first impressions went, Xander wasn't going to find another guy who make an entrance as well as Nick.**

Post note- okay the story is complete. Sorry there's not any kissing or loving going on here but the series just started, they need to develop a relationship, that's how I'm writing this. This story may be complete but the story itself is far from complete, I'll be writing this like Starhawk wrote her Cam and Hunter stories, developing the relationship.

- Sorry if I didn't stay in character but the series just started, the characters aren't well known to us yet. Although at it seems like Veda is a lot like me, that's scary.


End file.
